


What is a dad?

by Reina_malone



Series: The First Nine Months [1]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Domestic Ian Gallagher/Mickey Milkovich, Ian Gallagher Loves Mickey Milkovich, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Married Couple, Married Ian Gallagher/Mickey Milkovich, Mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-18
Updated: 2017-06-18
Packaged: 2018-11-15 20:07:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11238249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reina_malone/pseuds/Reina_malone
Summary: Just some father's day fluff





	What is a dad?

Father's day approached and Mickey kept thinking of gifts he could get Ian. Technically, Ian wasn't a father yet, unless you count Milo, their eight month old puppy. For the past few weeks, Mickey had been feeling sick. He figured it could have been the heat seeing as Chicago was having a heat wave. 

It wasn't until he started feeling nauseous after eating some toast that he decided to go to the doctor. 

"Mr. Gallagher" the nurse, a short plump lady with long wavy auburn hair,  lead him to the examination room. Taking his blood pressure and heart beat, she went through the regular questions. 'Are you sexually active? Is there a possibility that you might be pregnant?' 

Mickey answered her questions. 'Yes, me and my husband both are and that's why I'm here. I've been feeling nauseous lately."

The nurse told him that the doctor would be in shortly to do the actual pregnancy test and possibly an ultrasound just to be sure. 

"Mr. Gallagher, I'm Dr. White. So we think we're pregnant, huh?" the doctor asked straight away. 

"That's what I'm hoping for" Mickey answered honestly. "My husband and I have been married for five years now and would really like to start a family."

"Well let's just have a look here." Dr. White said. After admonishing all the proper tests, he came back into to the room Mickey was stationed at and confirmed what Mickey had hoped. 

"Congratulations Mr. Gallagher. You're definitely pregnant. I'd say about five weeks at the most. Be sure to take prenatal vitamins as well as monthly doctor visits with your obgyn. If you have any questions, just talk to the secretary out front." 

He couldn't believe it. He was pregnant. Well now he knew what to get Ian, just had to find a card. While he was browsing the card section at the grocery store, he found the perfect card. 

_'What is a dad? You is a dad!'_

Perfect, Mickey thought. He bought the card as well as some chocolate that he knew Ian liked and put them in a gift bag. He hoped Ian was happy. 

When he got home, he had just enough time to put the picture of the ultrasound in the card and put the card in the bag when Ian walked in. 

"Hey baby. How was your day?" Ian asked as he kissed his husband on the cheek. 

"Not bad" Mickey replied. "I got you something."

Ian opened the bag and card and read it. 

"No" 

"Yes" 

"Mikhailo, don't be messing with me." Ian said in a very shaky breath. 

"I'm not. Congratulations. We're having a a baby!" 

"I'm gonna be a dad? This is amazing!" 

Needless to say, Ian was very excited about being a dad. He couldn't wait til next year when he could actually do dad things and make use of his dad jokes. 


End file.
